


No Secrets in Piracy

by AMNigma



Series: Luktober [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Luktober (Miraculous Ladybug), Pirates, Secret Relationship, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: Luka will never regret his relationship with the captain's daughter.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Luktober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754728
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	No Secrets in Piracy

“Your father is going to kill me,” Luka said as he removed a streak of hair that was covering the girl’s cheeks. She laughed at him. 

“You’re his best mate! I doubt he’d harm you,” she answered, snuggling nearer to him and smelling his neck. “Much.” 

Living in piracy for such a long time, Luka finally found his crew with the beautiful Marinette Dupain-Cheng and with the Dupain-Cheng pirates. His mother let him go, in good faith, and he was only glad that he was accepted in such a big group. 

“Where is me daughter!?” the question was boomed across the main ship. His lover being missed by her father. 

“I guess that’s our cue,” she said as she kissed his chin. 

Sighing, and sitting up to go back to their daily lives, Luka took his sheathed sword from the hay underneath them and placed it around his waist. 

“Shall I leave first?” he asked, as he saw her fixing her dress. 

“Yeah, you probably sho-” 

The door opened wide and Luka held his stance and readied to attack. It was a habit, if you’re into piracy, but upon seeing his captain in front of them, his eyes wide and looking back and forth between his daughter and himself, he let his guard down. 

Big mistake. 

“Uh-oh,” Luka heard his lover speak.

“Lad!” the threat in Tom Dupain’s voice was deadly and if looks could kill, Luka would have been dead yesterday. 

Posturing himself, he answered. “Yes, Cap’n?”

“In my office, now!”

Uh-oh indeed. 


End file.
